


Days Like This

by bulletincookie



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, hella self indulgent fluff, whoever said cliche is bad can eat my ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 23:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14319438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletincookie/pseuds/bulletincookie
Summary: Spain loved days like this, where they could be as lazy as they wanted and forget their responsibilities for a while.





	Days Like This

**Author's Note:**

> I got so depressed writing the new chapter of lovers facade that I wrote this. I hope you enjoy!

Spain slowly opened his eyes, stretching out as he woke up. He glanced over his shoulder and smiled as he saw Portugal who was clearly still waking up too, his eyes not even open yet. They both had gotten into the habit of waking up near the same time, but the times that they each got out of bed were different. Spain yawned and shifted, about to get up, but Portugal's arm tightened around his waist gently as Portugal grumbled unintelligibly in protest and snuggled closer to his back. Spain smiled and settled back against him again. Portugal's grip wasn't particularly strong, and he could easily get up if he needed to, but he wasn't going to say no to an excuse for more time in bed with Portugal. He was still groggy anyways, so a few more hours in bed sounded perfect. He closed his eyes and sighed happily as he felt the curve of Portugal's smile against his shoulder. Neither of them bothered saying anything. They knew they didn't need to. 

They both basked in the sunlight that filtered through the window and warmed the room as the sun slowly crawled across the sky. It would get unbearably hot later, and they would need to open the window to let a breeze in, but for now it was a comfortable warmth that settled over them like the blanket they were tangled under. Portugal’s fingers traced lazy patterns over Spain's abdomen and he pressed the occasional soft kiss to his shoulder or neck. Spain smiled and melted under the soft touches, enjoying the warmth and gentle affections. Days like this were the best, where they could be lazy and do nothing but stay snuggled up against each other. Spain gently grabbed Portugal's hand and gave it a small squeeze before he brought it up to press a kiss to his knuckles. Portugal drew his hand away to rest it back on Spain's abdomen lightly, and Spain rested his hand over Portugal's. He threaded their fingers together, taking comfort in the familiar warmth pressed against his back. 

Spain smiled when he noted Portugal's breathing slowly evening out as he dozed off again, and thought that wasn't such a bad idea. He carefully turned over and curled his arm around Portugal's shoulders, pulling him closer. Portugal gave a slight jolt as he woke back up, but he hummed in content and tucked his head under Spain's chin as he relaxed again. Spain brought his hand up to gently run his fingers over Portugal's messy bedhead, and Portugal tilted his head slightly into the gentle petting. Spain pressed a kiss to Portugal's forehead before settling back down, closing his eyes as he kept petting him. He silently noted how Portugal was much like a cat, always wanting to lay in bed where the sunlight shined on him as Spain petted him. Not that Spain was complaining, he cherished these soft moments between them. Moments where they could forget about the rest of the world, where they could forget about their responsibilities as countries, even if it was only for a few hours. It was enough for him, and he knew it was enough for Portugal too. 

Spain’s eyes fluttered open again later to the feel of soft pressure against his lips. He didn't even know when he had fallen asleep. His eyes focused just in time to see Portugal pulling away from him with a warm smile, and Spain felt his heart melt at the sight of that sleepy smile that was so gentle and real. It didn't have any mischievous intent behind it, it wasn't mocking, or overly polite, and it didn't hide a hidden promise of decking him later for something he said. It was only pure adoration and love, and Spain couldn't help but return the warm smile with just as much love. Portugal cupped Spain's jaw in his hand and ran his thumb back and forth over his cheek. 

“Bom dia,” he whispered. 

“I don't think it's morning anymore Port,” Spain teased, and Portugal laughed softly. Spain felt a warmth spread in his chest. It wasn't unusual for Portugal to laugh, but it still made Spain's heart soar every time he heard it. It was a deep, rumbling laugh that was music to his ears. He couldn't help but shift to hover over him and press another kiss to his lips as he thought about how lucky he was to have Portugal all to himself. 

“It's your fault, you know,” he murmured. 

“Oh?” Portugal asked, grinning up at him. “How is it my fault?”

“You made me stay in bed,” Spain pointed out. 

“I don't remember making you do anything,” Portugal mused as he wrapped his arms around his neck. 

“You're too warm to leave,” Spain protested, and Portugal hummed and twirled one of Spain's curls around his finger. 

“Ah, I suppose I am guilty of that. But so are you,” he murmured. “How am I supposed to leave when you're so clingy?”

“I'm only clingy because you're warm,” Spain defended, moving to lay back down next to him. He tucked his head under Portugal's chin, and Portugal shifted to press a kiss to the top of his head. 

“Then we're going to be stuck like this forever,” he mused. 

“But I'm hungry,” Spain whined, looking up to give him puppy eyes. Portugal managed to hold fast.

“Then get up. It's your turn to make breakfast,” he said, giving him a small nudge. 

“But I want eggs and you make them way better than I do!”

“You'll have to wait until tomorrow for eggs then. Today is your turn to make breakfast.”

“Porrrrrrt!”

They stared at each other for several seconds, Spain trying his best to give the cutest pout with puppy eyes as Portugal tried to keep his resolve, but it didn't last long and he sighed and slowly pulled away to sit up. 

“Fine, but you're doing the dishes today and tomorrow,” he relented as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. 

“Deal,” Spain cooed, curling up under the blanket and getting comfortable again. They both knew they'd end up doing the dishes together instead. Portugal got up to shuffle to the dresser and pull on some boxers. Whether they were his or Spain's he didn't know and didn't care. He trudged to the kitchen, slowly waking up more as he got breakfast ready for them. The eggs were almost done when he felt Spain's arms wrap around his waist as Spain leaned heavily against his back. 

“His royal highness finally decided to get out of bed I see,” he joked. 

“It's boring and cold without you there,” Spain whined. 

“You were the one that insisted on breakfast,” Portugal sighed, and he nudged him with his elbow. “Go get pants on, what if we have a visitor?”

“Nobody ever visits us,” Spain huffed. 

“They might send someone to come get us for the meeting,” Portugal pointed out. 

“There was a meeting?”

“Yeah.”

Spain sighed and rested his cheek against Portugal's shoulder. “Oh well. You can get notes from England, can't you?” he asked. 

“You don't read them,” Portugal sighed and scooped the eggs onto two plates. Spain pulled away to let him work and reluctantly shuffled back into the bedroom to pull on sweatpants, just in case the others did send someone to get them. When he went back into the kitchen, Portugal had already set the table with their breakfast and poured them both cups of coffee. Spain plopped down in his seat across from him and started to eat as they settled back into a comfortable silence. 

Once they both finished their breakfast, their dishes were set in the sink to be dealt with later. For now, they shuffled into the bathroom so that Spain could brush his teeth and shave as Portugal showered. 

“Hey Port,” Spain said once he finished shaving. 

“What?” Portugal called over the shower water, poking his head out a moment later. Spain couldn't help but smile at how stringy his hair looked when it was soaked. 

“We should try showering together. Like how they do in those cheesy romance movies,” he suggested with a wide grin. Portugal gave him a deadpanned look but sighed. 

“Fine, I'm almost done anyways,” he said. Spain brightened up, not expecting that to work. He immediately stripped off his sweatpants to slide into the shower behind Portugal. He wrapped his arms around his waist and rested his cheek against his shoulder. 

“So…Do you come here often?” he asked. He felt a warmth spread in his chest at the soft snort he got from Portugal. 

“Don't make me kick you out of your own shower,” Portugal said with a grin. 

“But then we wouldn't get to enjoy the best part of showering together!” Spain whined. He could almost hear Portugal rolling his eyes. 

“Oh? And what would that be?” Portugal asked. 

“Shower sex,” Spain cooed, batting his eyes at Portugal. Portugal nudged him away. 

“Was last night not enough for you?” he retorted. 

“I can never get enough of you,” Spain said, only able to hold a straight face until Portugal looked over his shoulder to glare at him. Spain burst into laughter and held his hands up in defense. 

“I'm kidding! It was a joke!” he assured him. Portugal huffed and went back to soaking his hair. 

“Good. It's dangerous anyways, there's too much of a risk of falling,” he grumbled as he grabbed the shampoo bottle. Spain brightened up and stepped closer to him. 

“You know, in the romance movies they wash each other's hair,” he purred. Portugal paused, and Spain waited as he watched Portugal consider it. Finally Portugal sighed and handed him the shampoo bottle instead. 

“If you pull on my hair I'm locking you out of the bathroom,” he said. 

“I would never do such a thing,” Spain assured him. He set to work lathering up Portugal’s hair with the soap, humming softly. He took his time with combing his fingers through his hair, scrubbing the shampoo into his scalp, and massaging it into his soaked locks. He watched as the tension slowly faded from Portugal's shoulders and he even tilted his head back for him. It wasn't much of a secret that Portugal liked having his hair played with, and Spain loved to indulge him. When he was done, he washed his hands off and gave Portugal a small nudge. 

“Hey, rinse off your hair,” he instructed. Portugal yawned and leaned over to rinse the shampoo out of his hair. He pushed his hair out of his face and handed the bottle of conditioner to Spain. Spain happily started to rub the conditioner into Portugal's hair.

“It's good you take care of your hair now,” he said. 

“What do you mean now? I've always taken care of my hair,” Portugal retorted. 

“No! I remember when we were kids you kept it messy on purpose just to spite Rome!” Spain reminded him, and Portugal laughed softly. 

“I remember how the old man hated it. It was fun to make the servants chase me to try to wash it,” he mused, then smirked. “At least I make sure to shower after I spend a day walking around.”

“Hey! I shower all the time!” Spain defended. 

“Are you sure? Because sometimes I can smell you before I see you,” Portugal teased. Spain pouted and gave a small tug on his hair as revenge. Portugal only laughed and pulled away from him. 

“Okay, okay. Let me wash your hair now,” he said. Spain huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. 

“No, I want to wash it myself,” he said. “It'll save you from smelling me.”

Portugal's grin softened into a small smile and he stepped closer to gently rub Spain's upper arms. “Come on Espanha, I was joking,” he cooed. “You said they wash each other's hair in the romance movies right? So let me wash your hair.”

Spain couldn't stay mad at Portugal for long, not when he was giving him such a sweet smile. He sighed and leaned in to press a firm kiss to his lips, and Portugal hummed softly as he pressed back against him. Spain gently nudged Portugal back to try to press him against the wall, thinking himself smooth and romantic. 

It wasn't clear who lost their footing first, but it resulted in both of them scrambling for something to grab onto as they slipped. It took them a moment to process what just happened as Portugal clung to the bar of the shower curtain and Spain clung to him. Once they finally regained themselves, they looked at each other and burst into laughter. 

“What did I tell you, idiot?” Portugal pointed out, standing up straight again and nudging Spain away. Spain grinned and rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Sorry, I was trying to be cool,” he reasoned. Portugal snickered and pinched Spain's cheek. 

“Don't try so hard,” he said. “And don't put our lives in danger!”

“They wouldn't have been in danger if you didn't slip!” Spain shot back. 

“I wouldn't have slipped if you didn't slip and try to pull me down with you!”

“I didn't do that! I was trying to catch you because you slipped first!”

“You were the one that slipped first!”

They both started a stare off again, only for Portugal to flick water at Spain's face. Spain cried out in surprise and rubbed his eyes. 

“That-- That's cheating!” he sputtered. 

“All is fair in love and war,” Portugal reasoned.

“Oh? And are we in love or at war right now?” Spain asked. 

“Whatever makes you let me wash your hair and get out of the shower faster so we stop running the water bill higher,” Portugal said, grabbing the shampoo bottle. 

“I love you,” Spain cooed.

“Yeah yeah I love you too now move and get under the water,” Portugal huffed, pressing against the wall to let Spain past him. Spain laughed and moved around him carefully to stand under the shower spray and soak his hair. 

“Hey I didn't mean that much, at least leave some of it for me! It's cold!” Portugal protested. Spain stuck his tongue out at him but moved to the side anyways to let some of the shower spray reach Portugal too. Portugal sighed in relief and squeezed some of the shampoo into his hand. Spain turned around for him and smirked. 

“Be gentle,” he cooed, snickering at the disgusted scoff Portugal gave.

“That's not what you were begging last night,” he grumbled. Spain blushed and smiled.

“And I never will,” he cooed. Portugal sighed as he started to scrub the shampoo into Spain's soaked curls.

“What am I going to do with you?” he grumbled.

“Love me forever and fuck me until I forget my name?” Spain asked sweetly.

“I was thinking about throwing you out of a window but I suppose that is close enough,” Portugal mused, giving an affectionate tug on Spain's hair. “Rinse your hair out now.”

Spain smiled and stepped away to quickly rinse the suds out of his hair, taking much less time than Portugal since his hair was short. Portugal immediately set to lathering in conditioner once he was out of the shower spray again.

“You know, in romance movies they also scrub each other down with the soap,” Spain purred.

“Are you sure you're talking about romance movies and not porn?” Portugal asked flatly, and Spain gasped.

“That's mean! I don't even watch porn, you satisfy me enough,” he cooed.

“That’s not what your browser history says,” Portugal sang, stepping away with a grin to avoid Spain trying to jab him with his elbow.

“What are you doing in my browser history?” Spain asked, turning around to pout at him.

“I was bored and curious,” Portugal said bluntly, grinning widely at him. “Needless to say it cured my boredom for a while.”

Spain huffed and turned back around to try to rinse out his conditioner, but Portugal yanked him back. 

“You don't just wash conditioner out immediately idiot,” he huffed. “You let it soak in.”

Spain rolled his eyes and sighed. “Fine,” he said. He looked over his shoulder at Portugal and smirked. “Will you still wash me off?” he asked. 

“Only your back,” Portugal relented, and Spain brightened up. 

“Deal,” he said and grabbed the soap to lather up the washcloth with it. He set to scrubbing himself off humming a light tune under his breath. 

“Did you already wash yourself too?” he asked. 

“Yes mother,” Portugal said, rolling his eyes. Spain snapped the washcloth in his direction for his sass with a smirk. Portugal only laughed and took the washcloth away from him to start to gently scrub his back down. Spain hummed softly and arched into the touch. 

“Do you want me to get your back next?” he offered. 

“I suppose,” Portugal murmured. When he was done scrubbing off Spain's back he turned Spain around to rinse the soap off of his back. 

“You know, they're gentler with each other in the romance movies,” Spain huffed, and Portugal rolled his eyes. 

“Well it's too bad this isn't a romance movie,” he retorted. He turned around and pulled his hair over his shoulder to let Spain scrub down his shoulders too. Spain immediately got to work, smiling softly. They both finished cleaning up in silence. Once they dried off and got their pants back on they made sure there was nobody that was at the door waiting for them. Spain then took Portugal's hand and gently tugged him back to the bedroom. 

“We can't stay in bed all day. We should at least try to make it to the last half of the meeting,” Portugal sighed, but followed him. 

“They don't do anything important on the first day anyways. Let's try to make it tomorrow,” Spain cooed, laying down on the bed and getting comfortable. Portugal cracked open the window to keep it from getting too hot before he joined him, easily settling down next to him. Spain turned on the television across from their bed, the two of them listening to it more than watching it as they occasionally shifted to get more comfortable and more tangled up in each other. One of them occasionally shifted too much and got a grumbled complaint from the other, resulting in soft laughter from both of them. 

Eventually they found a position that worked well enough for the moment and settled down as they kept listening to the TV. They occasionally gave small comments on the soap opera that was on at the moment. They both fell silent for a while as they got too tired to care about mocking it.

“She's stupid for going with him. He's just going to murder her,” Spain grumbled eventually. He looked down in surprise when he didn't get a response, and he smiled at realizing that Portugal had fallen asleep. Yeah, a nap sounded good. He carefully moved to turn off the TV without disturbing Portugal, and he settled back down next to him to relax and start to fall back asleep. He wouldn't trade days like this for the world, because his world was already in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please consider leaving a comment and a kudos if you liked it o3o 
> 
> And maybe consider commissioning me? I've opened up emergency commissions for art, fanfics, and even tarot readings here: http://aph--portugay.tumblr.com/post/172769266868/click-on-the-pics-for-better-quality-hey-guys


End file.
